dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 46
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 46 is the forty-sixth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on August 19th, 2016, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 11. Plot At Mero's pool in the Kurusu House, Kimihito and Cerea surface while wearing the mouth masks Rachnera made for them. They quickly notice the masks' effects, as they are no longer perceiving the house as a fantasy dungeon. As they discuss their next move, they remember what they planned alongside Mero. Inside Mero's secret sealed room, Kimihito, Cerea, and Mero wonder how they are going to prevent MON from entering the house and breathing in the spores. As they are on duty, Kimihito cannot call them on their phones, and berates himself for not locking the front door earlier. This causes Mero to reveal that she can use her tablet to lock the door remotely, another feature her mother had installed. Mero also reveals that she can activate an alarm, and Cerea suggests trying to clean the air through the ventilation system. Kimihito doubts this is possible until Mero reveals that she is also able to access the entire ventilation system, air-conditioning, and heating remotely. However, Mero says that that would not help as it cannot stop the source of the spores. When Cerea dramatically wonders if there some sort of last resort weapon they can use, and Mero once again reveals that she indeed can. Kimihito and Cerea are wondering what the Queen did to their house, as Mero says that her last resort cannot be safely used. Kimihito suggests trying to talk to the Liminal first, and reveals the face masks Rachnera made earlier. Back in the present, Cerea is amazed at how effective the masks are, which causes both her and Kimihito to wonder just how Rachnera was able to prepare so effectively. Cerea urges her master to move ahead, as her shirt is soaking wet and she is embarrassed about it. While Kimihito moves through the house, he hears Miia and Lala] fighting, only to discover that he two are merely playing a video game while under the effects of the spores. Relieved he moves on and heads for the bathroom, deducing that the fungus-like liminal must prefer moist places. He is quickly proven correct, as the bathroom is filled with a very high concentration of spores, and a cloaked mushroom Liminal sitting in the middle. As Kimihito approaches, he wonders how to talk to the Liminal, and then starts questioning if the Liminal can even speak at all. His thoughts are interrupted when he starts hallucinating angels giving him cryptic and nonsensical advice. Kimihito initially panics as he realizes the spores are so concentrated they are penetrating the mask, but then starts loudly arguing with his hallucinations. This argument is quickly cut short when the Liminal starts talking and reveals herself to be a Matango named Kino. Kino reveals that she was wandering outside the house when Papi found her and dragged her inside. This caused the shy and terrified Kino to become so nervous she unconsciously released a large amount of spores through the house. Kino says to Kimihito that she cannot control her spores once they've been released and therefore locked herself inside to prevent the spores from spreading through town. Kino sincerely apologizes for the trouble she caused and wonders how she can ever make it up to them. Kimihito tries to comfort her, saying that she'll be forgiven by the others if she apologizes. However, in her depressed state, Kino starts releasing even more spores and Kimihito starts hallucinating again. Kino says that she knows she is dangerous because of her spores, but still had a broker smuggle her inside the country because she just wanted to have friends, but now greatly regrets it due to the problems she is responsible for. Kimihito then tells Kino that she did make a friend here, Papi, and that it was all because Kino refused to give up and came here. Kino thanks him for his kind words, though when Kimihito requests that she neutralizes the spores, she reveals that she can't. Once released, there is nothing she can do about them. Kimihito then starts panicking, already imaging what the spores in combination with Zombina will do; cause a genuine zombie apocalypse. As he contemplates using Mero's secret weapon, Cerea enters, loudly declaring that she managed to capture Suu. Showing a struggling Suu trapped in a waterproof plastic bag, Cerea urges Kimihito to use the "last-ditch measure". He contacts Mero, who activates an app on her tablet just as MON arrives at the house. As Zombina, Tio, and Doppel argue about the chances of another liminal attacking Kimihito, Manako approaches the house and collides with an invisible wall, much to their shock. As they stare at the house, they find it surrounded by glass walls and fully submerged in water. Inside the house, everyone is holding their breath for dear life. Back in her room, Mero drains the water, hoping that all the spores are flushed away with it. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom to check up on her friends. As Kimihito mentions the irony that this time Mero's mother ended up saving them, he does wonder if all his furniture is broken, only for Mero to reveal that all the furniture was treated with water-repelling substances. Cerea does reveal that the still-trapped Suu is still under the influence, however. So, the Slime is locked in a water tight jar until she can be decontaminated. As Kino once again apologizes to everyone the home-stays forgive her and Papi once again declares the Matango her friend. However, Kimihito then asks Kino why she was hanging around their house to begin with. Kino then reveals that the broker who smuggled her into the country did not ask for money. Instead, as payment he wanted her to wander around Kimihito's house. As Miia and Cerea wonder about it, they mention that there was a third illegal Liminal in the country. Upon hearing this, Kino becomes terrified and explains that, no matter how dangerous Matango may be, the third liminal is just as dangerous and also greatly scares her. Immediately afterwards, they all hear Manako scream. Kimihito races outside only to find a mysterious bat-like figure attacking Zombina and biting her neck. |} |} Key Events *Kimihito meets the Matango that Papi brought back home and discovers her name is Kino. *Kino reveals that, instead of money, the broker that brought her to Japan asked her to wander around the Kurusu House instead. *Kino also reveals that, even though Matango like herself release dangerous spores, the third liminal that entered the country is truly scary. Both physically and mentally. *Zombina is attacked by the last of the three illegal immigrants, a bat like-liminal who proceeds to bite Zombina's neck. Trivia * Category:Chapters